Claimed Affections
by HiddenCamellia
Summary: Thankfully, somethings are just understood, so expressing them can be spared. Neji is glad.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters except Aki. I don't think I can own them, but I do urge Mr. Kishimoto to get Neji and Tenten together. This section dedicated to them is more than just craze.

Thank you for reading my story. Please read and review and feel free to suggest improvements. I am not a writer, but I would love to try my best.

Somewhat from Neji's POV.

* * *

><p><strong>Claimed Affections<strong>

This story starts at the tender age of six, when all a girl knows is the fact that boys are creatures to be hated and flowers are the prettiest things on Earth!

Neji and Tenten were no exceptions to this common rule, except for Neji's 'Holier-Than-Thou' personality which every Hyuuga was born with(although Hyuuga Hinata proved to be the exception) and Tenten's 'I-Love-Weapons-More-Than-Dolls' personality; except Neji's 'You-Cannot-Escape-Destiny' attitude and Tenten's 'Women-Can-Do-Everything' outlook; except Neji's cold, revengeful 6 year old self and Tenten's overly optimistic over sharp and pointy objects self; yes, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten completely fit the stereotype of any 6-year old in their perspective, except that they were complete misfits in the general crowd. And neither of them had any issues with that. After all, who has the time to waste on weaker beings or swoon over pretty boys?

Neji and Tenten were in the same class at the Academy, but that did not mean they were friends. No, if anything they were arch enemies. Not that they would be throwing stones at each other during lunch, though they did come dangerously close to doing so, but they hated each others' existence. Neji had no idea, how a little girl could remain thus unaffected after experiencing the Hyuuga Glare wielded by none other than the mighty Hyuuga prodigy. And Tenten had no idea, how a boy could be so indifferent and snobby to everyone else.

* * *

><p>Graduation from the Ninja Academy meant assignment to teams and earning the rank of a ninja. Tenten's ecstasy knew no bounds. All she did that day was smile and although her strangest squad leader, her sensei Maito Gai and one of her teammates who was a bit too loud and enthusiastic for a ninja(surpassed only by Uzumaki Naruto) christened her the 'flower' of the team, she managed to hide the twitch in her brow and smile at them. It took her a while to settle down about the fact that Hyuuga Neji was her teammate. Was that a smirk on his face? She narrowed her eyes.<p>

Neji knew he belonged there: the graduation and coronation as a ninja that is, not the team of, what seemed like psychopaths which he was assigned to. Maybe the girl was a bit normal. Hmm…..

First times are usually very impressionable and when you have Gai as your teacher, oh yes! First training sessions are bound to be..umm….interesting, shall we say?

It was a beautiful spring day in April and it was their first time as a team to train together. And as luck may have it, or in the case of Hyuuga Neji, as Fate had decided, he was to end up sparring with Tenten. Well, maybe he would show her a trick or two as to how to spar like a pro!

-15 minutes later-

Or maybe he should not have underestimated the one girl on his team. Tenten was no "special" or "gifted" off-spring of any illustrious clan. But she was a determined little soul.

And that Hyuuga was annoying.

It was to her utter delight and his utmost horror that she had beaten him in the first fifteen minutes of their very first spar. It was the first time they had engaged in somewhat of a serious sparring session and they were barely 12. Tenten had beaten Neji and she was making no secret of her ecstasy.

They decided on a break and Tenten happily skipped to a tree and opened her back pack and started rummaging through her kunais and tending to them. Neji watched her curiously. How had they been so bitter with each other in the Academy again?

3 minutes later, their sparring resumed and Tenten lost. Neji, who would have been swelling with pride as if it had been his birth right, was not smirking. Tenten huffed and swore to beat him again, just like she had done a few minutes ago.

At the end of the day, they bid their farewells and ran away as quickly as possible from Gai and Lee and their physical-law-defying, natural-causes-bending emotional embrace sunset.

Before turning at the bend, Neji looked back and saw Tenten at the opposite side of the road. She had stirred something in him, he just did not know what…

* * *

><p>-7 years later-<p>

* * *

><p>They were 19 and both were Jounins. That certainly brought pressures and additional responsibilities not only to the village they so proudly served but also, to themselves, to each other.<p>

The past 7 years had been short and long, easy and difficult – a definite rollercoaster ride, where Neji had very aggressively protected one thing he had almost given up on. The mistake of hating Tenten, when they were little still haunted him, but now at almost 20, he was the worst fear of anyone or any_thing_, that provided Tenten the slightest discomfort.

He had wanted to tell Tenten of his feelings as soon as he had discovered them and built up the courage to try to tell her, but something or the other would interrupt him and he would get discouraged. Lately, though, he had been getting the feeling that their relationship dynamics were changing.

Tenten had noticed the changes too. In herself that is. She had warmed up to Neji and grudgingly enough, had also admitted in the deepest confines of her heart that she had feelings for the stoic, scary Hyuuga boy.

"You are early." He said entering the Hokage Tower, where former Team Gai had been summoned by the Godaime herself. Lee and Gai had yet to arrive and Neji had believed that he was the first one at the scene, like he usually was. But Tenten had beaten him to it.

She looked up at him from her perched seating on a nearby sofa and smiled.

"I guess that just means you are getting tardy, Neji!" She said with a hint of mischief. He wanted to scowl. He knew she was pulling his leg, but all he could muster was an annoyed look that came dangerously close to resembling a pout. She laughed. She had barely finished amusing herself, when the rest of Team Gai showed up with greetings of "the blossoming of youth of their precious flower" to herself and Lee's self proclaimed rivalry to Neji serving as a greeting, or maybe a battle cry….Tenten was suspicious it was the latter.

Soon the four of them were ushered in by a worried looking Shizune into the Hokage's room. Shizune always looked worried, but Lee's and Gai's presence and that of sake everywhere, courtesy of her boss, absolutely terrified the poor little assistant. She knew what Lee could do in his drunken stupor. She did not want to rebuild the whole building like last time…

* * *

><p>Tsunade was bored! She was bored of the state of things and wanted nothing more than to call it a day and enjoy at a bar…Only if that Shizune would take her eyes off of her….haah…<p>

There were a few little missions that had to be taken care of and for all her intelligence and understanding, she could not understand why Shizune could not handle those while she go drink some sake.

Well, Team Gai was here for their next mission. They entered the room and Shizune took her spot next to the Hokage. Tsunade began, "As you know that we are having quite a peaceful spell of time and as much as treasured these moments are, we still have missions – big or small and for a shinobi village, these missions are vital. So, whatever missions we get, it is our mandate to complete them."

They nodded. Neji and Tenten knew this was not headed anywhere crucial or even remotely exciting. Now, you see, it was a known fact with the Fifth that, whenever she started with long drawn explanations of the history and establishment of the village, the rear end of that conversation was something trivial. If a mission needed attention, she would get straight to the point and throw the team in question out of the door and if possible the gates of Konoha, in hopes of completing the mission as soon as possible.

She continued.

"I have a D-rank mission for you." – Excitement. "Yosh". Blinding smile. Mental groan. Semi-glare.

The four stood. Tsunade smirked. The mission was to clean up three ponds in the backyard of the mansion of a well known lady – the wife of a daimyo. Catch – She was out of town on the day the mission was scheduled and needed someone to take care of her 13 kittens as well.

* * *

><p>The day arrived and all four packed some tools and set off towards the mansion early in the morning. Tenten was still sleepy and Neji was getting annoyed. How could those two green things be so enthusiastic so early in the morning? Granted Neji was up and fully alert the minute his eyes opened, but Gai and Lee were a different species.<p>

They reached their destination soon and set to work. Lee was given charge of the kittens mostly because that way he would not destroy whatever little marine life the ponds had apart from the algae, and his big watery eyes had convinced Neji that he would be scared to part Lee from his beloved kittens. Gai had thought that this was a good decision as well, since he after the first hour had been summoned back by Tsunade and who else could take care of such tender life if not Lee. Tenten simply rolled up the legs of her pants and shirt sleeves and went to work. Neji followed.

It was close to noon already and they had not stopped for anything in between. Lee was having an absolutely wonderful time playing with kittens. He had christened himself as "The Kitten Sage" and declared that Neji and Tenten were supposed to show the same love and respect for the kittens when they switched responsibilities after lunch. Neji and Tenten decided Gai's disappearance and so many kittens had finally pushed Lee over the edge.

While the two sane people worked in the ponds, they went on normally about their work. Neji decided it was time that he initiated a conversation. And if things went the way he wanted them to go, then Tenten would be the recipient of much of the unique things he would do only in front of her. It was time. It was time he told her. That thought made him smile, but he could not let his guard down and cause a lip muscle to stretch. What if Lee saw?

About half way to lunch time, he asked her if she was free that evening after work. Tenten was astonished, but she answered positively nonetheless. He smiled slightly and said that he would like to take her to the new sushi place that had recently opened up. She agreed with a very confused look on her face.

Lunch happened and then much to Neji's chagrin – their duties switched. Since, only one pond was left Lee took it upon himself to prove that he could do it in half the time the other two had taken to finish the first two ponds. Neji and Tenten were on kitten duty. Neji looked at the three kittens Tenten had assigned to him, they stared back. He blinked. Two meowed back and the third just plopped down on the ground. Neji went out to ask Lee if he needed help. When he came back a little annoyed at being turned away, the kittens were still there. Only two of them that is!

Tenten had securely put the other ten in a little pen type of confinement with enough balls and toys for the little creatures to play with. She went looking for Neji and found him still staring at the two remaining kittens. "Where is the third one?", she asked. Neji looked up, then looked around.

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I left for a few minutes, when I came back the other one was gone."

"Three kittens in the middle of a room all by themselves and you _left for a while_?"

"They looked like they wanted to scratch me." That came out without a straight face and as much of a pout as a three-year old would have on being told to apologize for bad behavior.

Silence.

Tenten burst out laughing. She collapsed on the ground and continued to laugh at his situation for a full three minutes before Neji's embarrassed throat clearing brought her back to the situation at hand.

She almost wanted to go up to Neji and kiss him on the nose for being so cute. In her little inner mind theater, she did. She walked up to him and told him to take the two inside and put them in the pen, then come help her look for the third one. And she walked away.

Now Neji had never held a live animal in his hands, except for Aki. Well, that had been a situation of self-preservation. About a year ago, Kiba and Aki had visited the training grounds when Tenten was away fetching some water to drink. Kiba had wanted to know how Hinata had been doing since she had been sick and their team had a mission the next day. While they had been talking, Aki, Kiba's little dog, had found himself a very warm spot under the tree where Neji regularly meditated and, some food as well. Food being the apple Tenten had given to Neji a few minutes ago. By the time Neji had realized that Aki's tongue had sufficiently moistened the apple, it was too late. If he were any other man than _The Hyuuga Neji_ himself, he would have yelled at dog and dog owner. But he was the idol of restraint. So, he did not yell. He simply picked up Aki and handed him to Kiba (more like punched him using the dog) with a very eloquent glare that shouted "GET LOST".

He looked at his sorry apple and like a lovelorn little child wanted to pick it up and hide it safely in his bag and take it home and put it in a box that he would open years later. But he didn't. Tenten had come back and now was staring at him stare at the apple. She asked what had happened. He told her and she said she would get him another one some other time.

After training, they parted ways and the apple sat where it had been all day.

Later that night, Neji came back and took the apple with him. He left it in his garden to mix up with the natural manure. It was the first time Tenten had offered him something she had home-grown. Offered to him only, no one else. And he would make it an intrinsic part of his life.

Back to the kittens. Aki had not needed any loving and caring when he was angrily shoved into his trainers arms. But he was not angry at the kittens. He decided to pick one up or at least attempt to. He had just stood up after grabbing one, when Tenten walked back in. She saw him and for the second time in the last fifteen minutes Hyuuga Neji had been laughed at.

"It's a kitten Neji, not Lee's green spandex."

"Hn."

He took the one he was holding to the room inside. Tenten picked the second one and brought it in. He turned to see her walking in holding the kitten in her arms like a child. She was tender, he realized. And she was lovely. He just could not understand why she was so loving to the kitten and so harsh to him as to laugh at him so mercilessly. The third kitten found its way back to Tenten after a while and all was well and 'The Kitten Sage's' wrath had not been provoked.

Nonetheless, useless D-rank mission finally ended. Lee parted with the now dozing or lazing kittens with tears and proclamations of undying prayers for the kittens' well-being in future. Tenten and Neji just waited outside the perimeter of the mansion for Lee to catch up.

It was already six in the evening, when they made it back to the village and parted ways. Tenten promised to meet Neji in 30 minutes by Ichiraku's.

The sushi place was nice and the sushi was magnificent. No wonder people piled up in every corner. Dinner started out nicely and then it happened. Midway through the meal, Neji digressed from their daily conversation of missions, village, training and little gossip – Tenten talking, Neji listening about Sakura and Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto – Neji still did not like that loudmouth blonde, and many others. His opening line for an attempt at a more personal conversation was, "Is the sushi good?". And that, sadly, was also his first mistake. She replied gleefully happy and impressed by the food and the place and the evening was spent talking about all the different food places and had circled back to Ichiraku's leading to Naruto and Hinata finally. Apparently, that was his last mistake at attempting a personal conversation as well.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the couple strolled around the town market. Sometimes it was comfortable silence and sometimes it was window shopping. But all in all, it was good. Tenten had been happy and feeling fluttery all evening. It was not that she had never had dinner with Neji alone, it was just that he had never asked her out personally. She was not sure, if this was a date and she berated herself for thinking so absurdly.<p>

And Neji had been happy but torn. He had loved the expression of relief and relaxation on her face. Her joyous story-telling and the slight sparkle that crept into her eyes when she talked about Sakura's love life. He wondered, if he could give her that. But, in the name of all that touched by Destiny, he was going to try. And he was going to try tonight.

It was getting late. Tenten reckoned it was time to wish good night and leave. They had been walking around for a while after all. She had barely opened her mouth with the suggestion, when Neji abruptly turned and asked her if she wanted to accompany him to the training grounds to see the stars in the clear night sky. She felt giddy at the mere suggestion, and surely agreed.

The stars were pretty, but Neji had other ideas. His brilliant mind had planned a perfect way to lay down his feelings for her on a silver platter. When she exclaimed how beautiful the stars were, and knowing Tenten she would, he was going to tell her that she was more beautiful. There! That should be enough for her to pick up some hints. And if lucky, she will lead the conversation to a more personal side and eventually confess with the exact words he wanted to hear.

The stars were pretty, Tenten knew, and she wanted to tell him that.

"They are beautiful even though they are far away and we can't touch them, I feel like they can touch us. Do you feel yourself tied to the stars, Neji?"

"I feel myself tied to Heaven...I think."

A light laughter followed by a deep sigh. "You are always tied to Heaven."

He turned and looked at her. She looked at him too. Stargazing interrupted, they both gazed at each other and smiled. And then it was all over. Just like that. She cast down her eyes and said, "I wish we could sit here all night long. But we have team training tomorrow. Do you want to practice close-range? I have a new katana I would like to try."

Neji murmured a 'sure' and then cursed the stupid 'silver platter' plan prettily. So much for complimenting her on her beauty. Tenten asked if he said something and he very obviously plainly denied.

Damn it!

He walked her home. At her doorstep, she wished him good night and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He froze. What was happening? Wait, why could he not feel anything?

Tenten had stopped short. An excruciating few millimeters from his cheek. Now her breath was gently fanning his cheek and neck. She turned her head sideways and leaned back to her rest position. He looked at her, but she decided to have a stare down with the pavement. She was forced to look up, when he took her hands and pulled her closer, and then enveloped her in a semi-hug.

She smiled at him. He cracked the tiniest smiles as well. They knew what had happened. Words were not needed. Well, maybe just these few…

"You know Neji, they were always in the silver of your eyes." So, she knew. And with that he leaned down to kiss her.

They had barely pressed their lips together when, "You kids! It's too late. What do you think you are doing?"

They jumped apart. And Neji glared down the old man walking into the house next to Tenten's. Why do neighbors have to be nosy? Even this late at night?

Tenten had already turned around and apologized sheepishly and now turning back at Neji, she laughed gently. He looked at her.

"You have been doing that a lot lately."

Her smile only grew wider. She extricated herself from him and detangled their hands.

"Good night Neji. I will see you tomorrow at training?"

"Yes. Good night."

That night, neither of them slept.

* * *

><p>And the next morning, neither could wait to get to the training grounds. After their initial warm-up with the entire team, Gai and Lee split off to do more running and unreasonable physical training, while the two of them sparred. Really, what was the point of these so called team trainings? After the first 4 hours, it was just usual routine - Lee and Gai with their running, push-ups and what not and Tenten and Neji with their sparring. They seriously needed to get together and train <em>together<em>.

But they were well-suited with each others' methods and trained well together. After about 45 minutes of sparring by themselves, Neji abruptly stopped. Tenten barely skidded to a halt with her new katana in hand and charged verbally at Neji.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? What if I had accidentally hit you? At least signal before halting!"

He strode up to her elegantly and wrenched the katana away from her hands, dropping it on the ground. Tenten just stared at his face, then at her dropped katana and then back at him.

"This was unfinished."

And he leaned down and kissed her as passionately, fiercely, tenderly, lovably as he could. As sweetly, hotly, chastely as someone utterly blissful to finally have the object of their affections claimed, could.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. :)<strong>


End file.
